


Zombies in the Dying Flesh (Reboot)

by NumNumNumz



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Don't read if you are not able to handle intense situations, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Molestation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sladin, Tears, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse, rob-X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumNumNumz/pseuds/NumNumNumz
Summary: What happens when zombies attack Jump?This is a reboot of the tale I wrote on Fanfiction.net, though I hate it so it shall be moved and rewritten. It shall differ greatly from the original. I also want to write zombies again and a second part isn't possible.





	1. In the Beginning There Where Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end to avoid spoilers, but I suggest viewing them if you are prone to, you know, being sensitive to certain situations, as it says in the warnings.

The coffee was fresh and tea hot as both Robin and Raven sat at the table, enjoying the odd quiet filling the tower. The other Titans were still asleep, it early, sun barely peeking over the horizon, Robin used to not sleeping, ad Raven not needing as much sleep due to being a half blood on her father’s side.  
While this was the usual morning routine between the pair, Robin was tense, Raven noticing but not caring to mention it, coming to the assumption the other had just had another bad nightmare, knowing he had them often, and every so often one would stick with him after he woke.   
Beast Boy was the next Titan to walk from the hall, something that made the two already at the table exchange looks.  
“What’s with the stares, dudes?” Bea’s ears leaned back.  
“It’s early.” Robin responded simply.  
“Woke up and couldn’t get comfortable again.”  
“Okay.” This was bad, the last time the changeling had woken earlier than noon without the alarm sounding, Starfire had woken up early to make them all breakfast, and set the kitchen on fire. Robin stared to the few black scorch marks that still painted a few of the cabinets. “Are you sure that’s the only reason?” The leader began scanning the room in case anything seemed out of place.  
“Dude, relax, Sta’s still asleep.” Bea assured with a short laugh, knowing what the other was thinking. “Oh, dude! My friend online sent me a news thing! Zombies!” Beast Boy remembered, pulling out his phone, before presenting it to his friends, which displayed a news line ‘Zombie Attack in Metropolis’.   
“Beast Boy, there’s no such thing.” Robin replied simply, appreciating the distraction.  
“Dude! It’s in the news!”  
“No, it’s on Buzzfeed.”  
“Buzzfeed is news!”  
“Not a reliable source.” The changeling huffed at this, going back to reading the article.  
“Says someone ate someone's stomach opened!”   
“Bath salts.” Robin informed, sipping his coffee.  
“‘Not even Superman was able to help the individual, forced to keep them locked up until they relaxed.’” The youngest read on. “‘They are still currently being coin...confined.’”   
“Beast Boy, there’s no such thing as a zombie, it’s just a coincidence, probably another stronger drug.”  
“I’m telling you, dude, they exist.” The youngest said, a smile spread from ear to ear.  
“Just like dragons.” Raven chimed in.  
“Hey! I’ve seen a dragon!” Bea objected, crossing his arms over chest.  
“Sure you have.” she sipped her tea, not feeling the need to say anymore than that.

__________________

It wasn’t a week later when the leader started to get emails from various news sites he subscribed to about a mysterious illness spreading across the country.  
Beast Boy woke around eleven each day.  
Robin unable to relax.  
Another week, and the changeling woke at nine, bird more tense, on edge, the alarm ringing.

“Dude! Zombies!” Beast Boy cried displaying a look of horror.  
“There’s no such thing! Just keep them away from others!” Robin replied, a ting of annoyance hidden in the order.  
The Titan’s tried to round up the infected, illness making its host violent, irrational.

Star hauled the rotting forms over a locked fence, dropping them to the opposite side, so they wouldn’t be able to attack the healthy. Beast Boy, in the form of a rhino, herded his section into a nearby corner. Cyborg simply pushed the group into the same corner, while Raven caught five to ten in her magic, lifting them above the fence, lowering them along with Starfire’s. Robin forced them to the side with his staff, able to do little without hurting the ill minded individuals.  
“Robin! There are more comin’!” Cyborg cried over the commotion.  
“Keep rounding them up!” The leader replied simply, looking around to see the dozens of people flooding towards the commotion in the middle of the street. Robin was holding back his panic, able to hear the distant screams, knowing the infected were violent. “Don’t let them infect you! We don’t know anything about this virus yet!” As he spoke these words, a scream rippled through the air, a moment when all the Titans froze, the surroundings going silent for a brief moment, team turning, seeing Starfire holding her wrist.  
“That bad man bite me!” The girl cried, shaking lightly, red spiraling down her arm, dripping off her elbow.  
“Starfi-ahh!” Robin screamed next, wrestled to the ground by a large form, boy fighting with the creature snapping down on him, snarling his teeth down at the boy, hearing his team scream for them both, obviously trying to reach them. “Don’t- Don’t worry about me… Save Star!” Robin cried as Cyborg ran his way, half robotic man nodding, turning to the Tamaranian just as gravity took effect.  
“Starfire! Get away from her!” Raven tried to lift the girl from the surrounding predators, not being fast enough as three of the creatures caught her feet, pulling her back to the ground, starting a tug-o-war. Raven gritted her teeth, attention glued to the beasts, trying to shake them off, though neglecting the ones below herself.  
“Raven! Watch out!” Beast Boy screamed, panicked as his friend was plucked from the sky, breaking concentration. “No!” The changeling yelled as the girl was pulled, magic shot as Starfire was dropped, changeling near hyperventilation as he watched the animals tear through both the girls, mind screaming for him to run. Bea whipped his head around, spotting Cyborg, though seeing he was already being consumed, screaming, attempting to throw the attackers off his person, though he soon collapsed.   
Robin saw the teeth snapping towards him, an arm weighing on his throat, gasping as the mound of dead weight lie over his struggling form. He tried to roll the beast off him, unable, forcing his boots under the man’s stomach, finding he was more capable of doing that, using all his strength to force the thing off him, rolling backwards to his feet.   
“Robin! Robin! We- we- Star- I-” Bast Boy was frozen, stuttering on his words as he stared at where Cyborg had been, hearing Robin to his side a moment later.  
“Beast Boy! Snap out of it! Run!” The leader cried, grabbing the boy’s arm, trying to wake him up.  
The youngest didn’t snap from his daze, but he still ran, body taking over as the bird dragged him from the fight, hearing a loud bang as the fence holding the infected fell against the struggling weight. The noise only made the pair flee faster, Beast Boy nearly tripping, though Robin kept him on his feet, refusing to lose him in the chaos.

_____________________________________

“Wh- what are we gonna d-do?” Beast Boy panted as the other stopped running.  
“We need to get back to the tower.” Robin said, trying to stay strong, when in reality he was on the brink of panic himself, running a hand through his hair. “Can you walk?”   
“I can- I can fly us to the tower…” The changeling said, Robin surprised he was feeling okay to shape shift.  
“We should get to the roof, that way those people… things can’t reach us.” Robin’s face hardened. Bea nodded, turning into a smaller bird, following Robin as he swung, scaling the side of the building.  
Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, Robin holding his claws as he flew towards the toward, above the carnage, leader staring towards the ground as the monsters attacked citizens, who attempted to flee, healthy seeming to already be outnumbered by the ill, not standing a chance against the advancing enemies.

Walking from the elevators, the pair entered the living quarters, Robin immediately feeling a gun to his head, Bea freezing with a gulp.  
“Slade.” Robin seethed as the man nodded his way, lowering the gun. “What do you want?” Robin asked, seemingly unaffected by the greeting.  
“Avoiding the infected. This is the most secure building in the city.” The man replied.  
“Didn’t stop you.”   
“I have hacked in the past, boy.” The man slid his gun back in holster, before turning to the changeling. “Where are the rest?” Neither spoke, Beast Boy choking at the mention, even Robin sucking in a sharp breath. Slade hummed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“We don’t have time for this.” Robin said, walking stage left, flipping off the lights.  
“What are you doin’, Rob?”  
“I’m not willing to guess these things won’t notice we’re here.”  
“Zombies can’t see.” The younger teen said.  
“I never said these were zombies.”  
“These are zombies.” Slade said, whether it be to state information, or irritate the bird, they’d never know.  
“That’s ridiculous.”  
“Dead rising to consume the living, spreading the disease by biting people. Yes, ridiculous to call them zombies.” Slade said simply.  
“Can we sit on the couch or are you going to aim a gun at my head for that too?” Robin ignored the man’s mocking tone.  
“Not unless you turn.” Slade assured,   
“Sit down, Bea. Play a video game or something.” Robin couldn’t think of any other way to calm the boy’s nerves from the prior experience.  
“Okay…” Bea said, sinking to the couch, picking up the remote, Robin brewing coffee in the kitchen.  
“So how long do you plan on being here?” Robin asked, not turning to face the man as he spoke, watching as the pot filled with coffee.  
“Until it’s safe out there, or no longer safe here.” Slade replied, looking out the window. “Speaking of which.”   
“What?” Robin turned, attention fully on the other as he put down the pot, walking to his side to look out the window as well. “Beast Boy, we’ll have to go soon.” He turned, leaving his cup on the table. “Grab what you’ll need.” The older Titan ran to his room, starting to pack what he’d need for the future, knowing they couldn’t possibly stay there forever.  
“Rob?! Where are you going?! Dude!” Beast Boy cried as Robin left, throwing the controller to the side, and watching Robin vanish behind the metal doors.   
After packing his belt with anything he’d need, he returned seeing Bea staring at him in confusion.   
“Not yet, just have what you’ll need ready, should also pack some food in case they get through.” Robin suggested, already going to the closet, grabbing a few bags to pack for if, or when, they had to leave.

“I’d think you’d eat better, Robin.” Slade said, pulling out several bags of chips, a jar of pickles, three Twinkies, and half a jar of peanut butter.  
“We’re the ‘Teen’ Titans.” Robin reminded, hearing an amused exhale, shoving a third of a bag of bread, three and a half bags of coffee beans, and a quarter bag of goldfish in the bag. Bea quickly shoved a box of pop tarts, and a bag of gummy worms into the duffel, finishing up quickly to get back to his game, Robin pouring his coffee, settling to Beast Boy’s side, watching him play a racing game.  
It wasn’t two days before the things somehow got through their defenses, through the elevator doors, which opened   
To reveal six to ten of the rotting corpses, who piled out of the confines of the space. The alarm hadn’t blared, electricity having gone out the day prior. They had back up generators, they were mostly connected to the med bay in case of emergencies. Beast Boy and Robin played board games and cards, Slade mainly cleaning his weapons, and keeping them ready if an attack occurred, as it now did, him, with his sensitive ears, being the first to hear the elevators, which should have been dead due to the power, open, and the thuds, and moans that followed, though Robin and Bea seemed to hear a moment later.  
“Get up. Aim for the head.” Slade ordered, handing, or more like shoving a gun into the closest teen’s hold, Beast Boy in this case, making the youngest startle, paling.  
“Dude!”  
“The only way to kill them is to destroy the brain.”   
“We can’t kill them, Slade, they’re just sick.” Robin jumped in, voice firm, Bea dropping the gun, making Robin flinch, not sure if the safety was on, and half expecting a misfire..   
“Suit yourself.” The man picked up his gun, holding it himself. “Just don’t expect me to follow the same rules.” A click sounded as the mercenary cocked his gun.  
“I would never expect that of you.” The bird shot back.  
“We’ll have to take the stairs.” Robin said as the first creature sluggishly limped past the door frame, Robin kicking it against the wall, gaining a look from Slade. “Didn’t kill him.” He said, watching the ‘man’ start to stand again, though Slade shot him in the head. Robin shot him a dangerous glare, while Beast Boy swallowed, before vomiting to the side.  
“Secret passage.” Robin said, attempting to distract the fact, tugging Bea’s arm towards the stair case, Slade following after, shots fired whenever one of the zombies got a bit too close for comfort.   
Slade slung the duffel bag over his shoulder, seeming he’d be the one carrying it, taking note as Robin grabbed a briefcase as they passed a closet near the stairs.

“So… like is, Slade… coming with us, dude?” Bea asked Robin as they climbed down the stairs, glancing back at Slade.  
“Ask him.” Beast Boy wouldn’t ask him, terrified of the man in all honesty. 

They made it to the underground tunnel, air dense, group silent as they walked, Robin and Beast Boy thinking about the corpse in the hall, and their fallen teammates, both remembering each detail of their individual encounters.  
A hand on the leaders shoulder made him stop walking, Beast Boy freezing as well, having heard, ears pulled back, both Titans turning to see Slade place a finger over his lips.  
A growl sounded, or more like a high squeal, Robin taking stance, pulling out his staff to defend if needed, younger boy going on the defensive as well. The trio stood in silence, listening for the sound, tension high as they stood, all standing firm.   
Robin lashed out as a small creature jumped his way, striking the ball of fur.  
“Robin! It’s just a mouse, dude…” Beast Boy frowned leaning down over the animal. “I think you killed it…” The changeling sighed, frowning as he looked to the bloodied mound, Robin weary.  
“Bea, I’d be careful-”  
“Ahh!” The creature pounced, pushed away by a panicked hand as it attacked the green boy, Slade pushing him aside as his foot slammed onto the vicious thing with a sickening crack.  
“Let’s go.” Slade said, seemingly unaffected by the event, walking by the pair, who followed, Robin pulling Beast Boy along by the arm, him in a state of shock, seemingly near tears. “It wasn’t alive to begin with.” Slade said, blatant in the fact the youngest Titan was being unreasonable, the Titan who now felt a single tear travel the length of his face, the sound of the creature being crushed against the track playing on a loop in his mind.  
______________________

End chapter one, chapter two will be up(updated) whenever I find time. Soonish.  
Feedback is always appreciated.  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings -  
> Major character death  
> angst
> 
> Not sure when chapter two will be up. Soon hopefully.


	2. Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end to avoid spoils.

They eventually found themselves at the exit, climbing the ladder, Slade in the lead as he pushed the hatch open, hidden by a giant rock in a cluster of bushes, to the side. The secret passage actually had two exits, one that was a lot bigger, mainly for the T-car and Robin’s R-cycle, and the other, the small emergency exit they used now, specifically made to avoid the public's eye. Slade climbed out first, just in case they were attacked, him the only one with guns, Beast Boy climbed out second, and Robin tried to climb out third.  
Another rat, larger, pounced on Robin’s back, attempting to dig its claws into the bird’s shoulders, cape preventing any success. Despite, Robin still startled, using a hand to reach around his back, feeling the beast climb towards his exposed neck. The leader struggled to get a grip on the thing, though it was slick, and with his gloves he couldn’t get hold, feeling its slimy body touch his bare skin, a shiver running through him. The bird let go of the ladder, bringing both hands to fling the animal off him, balancing both his feet on the metal bar, soon managing to get grip over the small body, flinging in behind him, a hard thud heard as it found the ground, a crack telling them it was injured.  
Robin’s foot slipped, the force he’d exerted getting the creature off causing his weight to shift, releasing a short cry as he felt the sensation of falling. Thinking quickly he shot a hand to the bars, twisting his body around, landing with a faint swoosh at the bottom of the ladder. The creature released a high cry limping towards the boy, right foot sliding on the ground behind it, Robin sighing as he rose to his feet, not seeing the animal as a threat.  
He climbed the ladder quickly, accepting a hand from the other teen as he reached the top.  
“You okay, dude?” Bea whispered, Robin simply nodding, before turning to survey the area, perching.  
Slade turned, a hand over his lips before standing to leave, staying low to the ground as he silently walked across the street, Robin following with Bea.  
No one, not even Beast Boy, spoke, all knowing sound attracted unwanted attention. The city was in a blinded panic, screams resigning throughout, Slade sending a look of ‘don’t be stupid’ to both the hero's, knowing they’d feel urge to help. Robin definitely felt it,, though he knew it was already too late for those in need, the urge to protect screamed throughout, making his muscles tense as they slunk through an alley, hidden.  
Slade motioned them to stop, placing a hand on the wall, which shifted shape to a scanner, light running along his palm, a click heard round. The man walked to a door at the end of the alley, twisting the knob until the door opened, carefully set to the side as he walked through. Robin hesitated, remembering his apprenticeship, though one look outside, to the sheer chaos of it all, made him sigh, edging Bea in before he entered last, slowly shutting the door, managing to even avoid the faint click as he secured the entrance.

\--------------

“Robin, where are we goin’?” The changeling questioned when he was sure they were alone.  
“I don’t know.” Robin stated bluntly, other Titan a bit shocked by the confession, never having heard his leader utter such words. It was only now the youngest noticed his leader's muscles still tensed.  
“Rob?” Robin couldn’t even muster a smile, gaze shifting. “Oh…” The changeling knew what was happening, adrenaline leading to a temporary lapse in memory, though now he remembered, looking to the ground, a few tears sliding down his cheeks, darkening the ground beneath, green teen starting to shake.  
“It’s okay, Bea…” Robin said, sucking in a deep breath.  
“They-” The younger boy couldn't finish the sentence, ears drawn back, as the sob broke through. “Du- dude…” Bea lifted a hand to his mouth to muffle the sound. Robin walked over to the boy, setting a hand to the other’s back, rubbing circles to comfort him.  
“It’s okay. We’re okay.” Robin said, quickly gaining response.  
“But- They’re n-not-” A wave of tears gushed past the changeling’s lids. “They’re d-dead!” A few coughs rang out as the attack worsened.  
“They might be dead, but we’re alive. We have to keep living for them too now.” Robin said, barley keeping himself together by this point, swallowing, though needing to stay strong for the other’s sake.  
Beast Boy flipped around, hugging around his leaders middle, crying against his chest, bird hugging his shoulders. While Robin wasn’t the best at comforting others, he’d learned a thing or two from Alfred back when he’d worked with Batman. The strangled cries echoed off the soundproof walls, desperate wails of angst doubling back. It was in times like these when Robin thought of Beast Boy as more of a little brother than anything else, feeling the grip tighten around his waist.  
“Why- why- d-did this h-happen-” The youngest’s voice was muffled by the other’s shirt, starting a string of hiccups as he sobbed fully. Robin decided it best not to respond to the question, staying silent as his friend broke down, making the bird frown, knowing he was far too young to be forced through such horrors, to see such things. The leader knew Beast Boy had already seen death in his short life, but still knew all too well the nightmares which would likely arise from the events, for both of them. 

\--------------

Slade returned with the duffel bag filled, carrying two other bags, making eye contact with the leader, who glared, as though to say, ‘give him a minute’, Slade simply nodding dropping the bags before turning back to whatever he had situated in the other room.  
Beast Boy wouldn’t have pulled back if the grip on his shoulders didn’t tighten, hearing the quick intake.  
“R-Rob…?” The changeling asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“...N-never mind…” The boy pulled away from the other, wiping a hand over his glazed eyes, sniffling, able to compose himself. Robin said nothing, simply nodding, managing a slight smile, making Bea smile himself.  
“Ready?” The pair turned as the man returned, Robin nodding. “There’s a bag for each of you. There’s also a gun in both. Do not lose it.” Slade cocked a gun before sliding it into his side holster. “When we leave, don’t talk, and aim for the head if one catches your scent.” Robin glared. “I never said you had to use the gun, boy.” The man growled, staring daggers at the other.  
“Where do we go.” Beast Boy asked, getting a shrug in response.  
“Away.” A hand found the knob as the mercenary reached the door.  
“Why not just stay here?”  
“Only one entrance, if they get in it’s a death wish.” Slade listened at the door, before pushing his shoulder against the metal exit, careful not to make a sound as he left, all three leaving in the same order they’d entered. 

\--------------

There was enough havoc for them to be able to avoid complications as they snuck down the streets, Bea struggling to keep up, morphing to a cheetah, carrying bag in mouth, though remaining silent as he continued to tail the others, Robin keeping close eye on him.  
“Mhh-” Robin releases the slightest noise, falling to the ground with a hard thud.  
“Hey, kid.” Red-X said, having tackled the boy, who rolled to face the thief, villain unable to react before a hand found his mouth. Robin didn’t say a word, simple staring dead into the other’s eyes, shooting an immediate finger over his lips. Red raised a brow, tilting his head to the side, confusion clear. Robin sighed, motioning the boy to come lower, ear settling near the bird's mouth, where the hero began to explain.  
“...There is a full blown zombie apocalypse happening, so be quiet…”  
“What are you talking about, kid? I think you’ve had one to many cups of cof- mhh!” The hand returned.  
“...If you’re the reason I die, I swear I’ll haunt you…” Robin snapped, still whispering. “Get off of me.” He glared, not at all amused, thief immediate in rising, lifting his hands in defense. A finger shot to the bird’s lips, silently telling the other to keep his mouth shut, Red doing so, if only to avoid being hit, deciding to walk with them, at least until he figured out what was going on, having been napping on a fire escape before tackling the bird.  
“They heard.” Slade said, hearing the advancing feet. “Come on.” The man motioned, jogging down the sidewalk, others close behind. Slade ducked into an alley, kneeling next to the wall, not long before the other four followed his example. “Keep quiet. If they attack, you know what to do.” His voice was so quiet, it was a wonder they’d all heard. Red-X raised a brow under his mask. What were they supposed to ‘do’?  
Slade motioned them to stay put, holding a gun in front of him, crossing the alley, coming to a large trash can, he rose to look into the rubbish, spotting his objective soon after. Pulling a heavy, glass bottle from the container, the man chucked it to the other side of the street, managing to shatter an already cracked window, glass crashing to the ground, undead ceasing their advance towards the group, groaning as they began shuffling towards the noise.  
The group stalked the man as he started to make his way past the hunting herd, Beast Boy wanting to cover his ears to block out the moaning beasts, breathing slightly uneven as they went on, trying to cease the sobs trying to nudge past his lids, biting his lower lip to avoid an outburst, youngest walking in silence next to the bird, who frowned, focused on the man in front.  
Robin felt the all to familiar sting of guilt cut through him like a serrated spoon, knowing he should have retreated sooner, knowing he could have prevented this, their deaths. He frowned, walking along with a murderer, and a thief.  
Red was still confused, following the group, looking around with a raised brow, half believing this was an elaborate prank, though, while Beast Boy might, he highly doubted Robin would be a part of any sort of prank, especially on him of all people. If not a prank though, then what? A zombie apocalypse? Yeah… Maybe actually, he’d always kinda known it would happen eventually, so it wasn’t to much of a surprise when he thought it over. The thief nearly hummed to himself, though realized how idiotic that would be, staying quiet as he followed the mercenary.  
At the front of the group Slade walked at a quick pace, knowing a place they could stay the night, but it was farther than he liked. The mercenary had not the slightest idea how he’d ended up with a following, but decided if it got to be a problem, he could always slip away. Was he willing to let Robin die though? This might not be happening all around, and the masked fiend did still want him as an apprentice if possible. If they got irritating he could always simply take, Robin, he decided.  
They heard a few shots fire in the distance, followed by a hearty laugh, Slade growling, readying a gun, as the noise came from the direction where the creatures had to turn, heading back towards the group as they shuffled towards the noise.  
“Run.” Slade said, deciding the herd was to much if he was the only one willing to kill.  
They booked it in the direction they’d already been headed, Robin in the back, making sure no one got left behind, even the thief. As Beast Boy started to struggle with his bag, the leader took it, boy not giving the changeling the chance to refuse, making him able to continue to keep up. The added weight didn’t even seem to phase bird, running at the same pace behind the others.  
They ran for nearly twenty minutes before they reached the edge of the shuffling creatures, running a bit longer before they finally stopped, both Bea and Red running into the mercenary as he stopped suddenly, too exhausted to even register the act, falling back in a heap to the ground. Robin was another story altogether, seeming completely unaffected by the run, reacting instantly as the oldest male stopped, stopping dead himself.  
“...How…” Red-X gasped as he caught his breath, staring at the leader, eyes half lidded.  
“...He’s… Bionic…” Beast Boy replied, laughing slightly, face down on the pavement. Robin ignored the conversation, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
“Where are we going?” The bird turned his attention to Slade.  
“I have a more secure base hidden at the pier.” They had in fact ran to the pier, several buildings cluttering the area. “Don’t touch anything when we enter.” The man said sharply, staring daggers at the pair huffing on the pavement, who didn’t respond other than a faint grunt.  
After letting the two take five they were off again, soon coming to a small building with a slide up door, several solar panels stapled to the roof.  
“Never took you for the environmentalist type.” Robin said upon seeing the panels.  
“Simple practicality, boy.” Slade replied ‘matter of fact’. The man tapped a button hidden in the corner where the roof met the wall, a panel sliding out. A long, complex sequence of numbers was typed in before the door slid up, revealing the small room beneath.  
“Thought it was more secure?” Robin asked as he entered after the others, door slid closed behind him, luckily silent as it did so.  
Slade smirked, though no one could see past the mask, walking to the only desk placed in the corner, feeling around the underside before another panel slid out, a short code enough for this one.  
The building rumbled a bit before descending into the depths, Beast Boy startling slightly as the floor lowered. The entire building was an elevator. Robin said nothing as they rode, simply holding the backpacks to be sure they stayed in place, standing tall as they rode in silence.  
“You can talk. It’s soundproofed.” Slade said as they stopped, revealing a slightly larger room with two doors to either side, and an opening to a bedroom. “I had enough food for two months, though that’s just for me, so that should last four only two weeks. We have enough in the packs for another two weeks, but we should go looking for more before we get to that.” The man informed. “Room, bathroom, food. Annoy me enough and I’ll kick you out.” Slade said, flipping the light switch. “There are three exits, underground passage leading out to the sewers, ladder to the neighboring building, and this button returns the elevator.” He clicked the button to return the flooring back in place, Beast Boy having to leap forward to avoid going with it. 

\--------------

The Titans kept eye on one another, neither trusting the two villains, eventually finding themselves at a table with two chairs, silent.  
“Robin, I’m sorry about the others…” The leader was shocked by the sudden outburst, finding he actually felt angry from hearing the other speak in such a way.  
“Why are you apologizing?” Robin asked.  
“I mean, I knew they were zombies, dude, I should’ve done something.” The changeling buried his head in hands.  
“No, if it was anyone's fault it’s mine, I should have retreated, I should have seen the end result, but I was too stubborn. It was my fault, I’m the leader, they were my responsibility.”  
“Dude don’t put that on- on yourself!” Beast Boy was already sobbing.  
“It’s okay, Bea, it wasn’t your fault is all I need you to know.” He somehow managed a sad smile, feeling the green boy jump, clinging to him like he had before.  
“It’s not your fault either, dude!” Bea cried, an arm wrapping around his back, Robin trying to comfort him best he could, holding back his own tears as the younger teen soaked his top with his tears. As he held the other, Robin’s grip tightened unexpectedly, Beast Boy noticing.  
“Rob?” The youngest pulled away, looking up to the other. “Rob? Are you okay?!” Bea asked, noting the bird had tensed.  
“Yeah… I’m fine, just have a headache.” Robin exclaimed, rubbing his temple.  
“Dude, I thought you stopped having those… Is it a bad one?”  
“Must be all that’s happened recently…” The bird’s hand balled into a fist at the side of his head. “It will pass…”  
“Dude! Didn’t you take medicine for those?!” The youngest realized, watching the leader grit his teeth.  
“It’s okay... really, I haven’t taken them in weeks… This is the first time since-”  
“We should have got your meds man…”  
“It wouldn’t matter. They stopped working a while ago.” Robin released his head, breathing steadying. “See it passed, I’m fine.” The bird assured.  
“Aww man! What if they get as bad as they did after you got drugged by that dust?!” The changeling’s ears pulled back, eyes sad, concerned.  
“Dust?” Slade asked.  
“Eavesdropping?” Robin returned.  
“No, you’re just loud. Do you mean in the mask, boy?”  
“Yeah.” Beast Boy had completely forgotten Slade was standing at the other end of the room.  
“It shouldn’t have done that.” Robin growled at the man’s words.  
“It’s nice to know the dust was only meant to make me go crazy.”  
“Your friends think you’re crazy, they’ll send you to a hospital. Then I simply take you again, leave a decoy, they're none the wiser.”  
“What were you planning on using as a decoy? An actual robin?”  
“Jason looks enough like you.” Robin tensed, going pale.  
“Robin-?” Beast Boy started.  
“Don’t you dare bring Jason into this sick obsession you have with me.” The leaders tone was dark, threatening, making the younger teen shy away, watching his gaze focus sharply to the man in the opposite corner.  
“Don’t worry, he’s too young anyways. I could find someone better.” Slade teased, hearing the Titan growl to himself.  
“How do you know Jason?”  
“Not too difficult to figure out if you pay attention. Bruce Wayne gaining a new son the same time a second Robin appears.”  
“Bruce Wayne’s Batman?!” Beast Boy cried out, in utter shock.  
“Don’t tell him you know. I don’t need him keeping any closer of an eye on me then he already does because he thinks I’m releasing secret information.” Robin growled in response.  
“Dude, he watches you…?” The changeling raised a brow.  
“Yes. He monitors the security cameras.”  
“Dude…” Bea felt kinda bad for the other Titan, he was an adult after all, not to mention the most responsible person he knew. Was that why the leader had always worked so much?  
“Don’t worry about it, he’s just paranoid.” The bird assured.  
“About what?”  
“Everything.” Robin said, looking to the opposing wall.

\--------------

It wasn’t until midnight when the children, at least that's what they were in Slade’s eyes, were asleep, Beast Boy and Red passed out on opposite sides of the bedroom, changeling refusing to be near the thief while he slept. Oddly enough the bed was unoccupied, separating the pair, who didn’t seem to mind the floor.  
Slade and Robin were still awake, Robin not trusting the mercenary around either himself or Beast boy, understandably so.  
“If I wanted you dead, I’d have left you outside, boy.” Slade said, noting the suspicious glare aimed his way.  
“I don’t doubt you want me alive, I just don’t trust you enough to be around Beast Boy without supervision.”  
“I’m hurt, wounded even.” Slade went on in a dull tone. ”You’re an easy target when you’re tired.” The man added, lifting the book he’d taken from the desk near the bed.  
“I can stay awake forty eight hour before I hit a wall.” Robin assured. “Have to be able to when you work with the dark knight and do school at the same time.”  
“How did you perform in school?”  
“Straight A’s,” Robin said.  
“You should sleep nonetheless.”  
“You should sleep too.”  
“I didn’t watch three people I know get eaten alive earlier today.” Silence enveloped the room, Robin looking to his communicator, which he held in a tight grip, trying to ignore the words harshly uttered by the mercenary. “Sleep, I’m not going to shoot someone if not watched. I do have some self restraint.”  
“Sure you do.” The Titan muttered, flipping open his communicator with his thumb. “It’s too quiet.” Robin said suddenly, more talking to himself then the other.  
“Maybe it hasn’t reached outside the city.”  
“Hopefully.” The bird snapped the device shut, sighing to himself. “Not worth worrying about now.” Checking the side, the leader made sure the volume was turned up all the way, if someone called, he needed to pick up.  
Robin didn’t dare sleep, not just because he didn’t trust the villains, but mainly because each time he closed his eyes he saw his teammates bloodied forms, heard their screams, and while he was used to seeing death when he slept, it was too fresh, and he was only able to avoid breaking down due to his extended shock at the events, and the need to stay together for the sake of the changeling. The bird sat, leaning his head on hands as he thought; Slade had been right, he was exhausted. 

The mercenary placed his book to the side, watching the other for a moment, before standing.  
The book slid across the table as he left the room, man pushing it to lightly tap the bird’s arm, getting his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Angst. Minor by my usual standards.


End file.
